danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
האפיפיור
אפיפיור יהודי קיימות אגדות על אפיפיור ממוצא יהודי. בראש וראשונה מדובר באפיפיור הראשון פטרוס הקדוש. דר' אטיליו מילאנו כתב בספרו:" אגדה זו נפוצה מקדמת דנא...ראשון האפיפיורים, שהיהודים הזו הזיות אודות יהדותו עוד במאה ה-5 היה השליח פטרוס עצמו. לדעתם נותר פטרוס כל ימיו שמעון בר-יונה - נוצרי מִלבַּ‏‏ר (בחוץ) ויהודי מִלְגוֹ‏ (בפנים). נאמר עליו, כי בליבו פנימה המשיך לעבוד את אלוהי אבותיו, ניסה להניא נוצרים מלעביר יהודים על דתם בכוח. וכי בזקנתו חיבר שתי תפילות ‏‏‏האחת, לפי המשוער נשמת כל חי‏, אשר שלח בסתר ליהודים, והן שילבו אותן בספר התפילה" ראה אטיליו מילאנו עמוד 26. על האפיפיור אנאקלטוס השני (1143-1130) יש מקור אמין יותר. מוצאו היה כנראה מיהודי עשיר, שהתנצר, בשם ברוך. במקורות יהודים אחרים טוענים ששמו היה אלחנן, וקושרים אותו לרבי שמעון בן יצחק ממגנצה. יש הטוענים כי למוצאו היהודי הייתה השלכה על גורלו. על אגדת האפיפיור היהודי נתחברו במרוצת הדורות אגדות רבות, ומחקרים היסטוריים. המקיף שבהם יצא בשנת 2009 בהוצאת אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, והוא סוקר את תולדות האגדה מבחינה היסטורית, ספרותית ועוד‏‏‏יוסף במברגר, האפיפיור היהודי, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן, תשס"ט דף הספר באתר ההוצאה‏ המקור האפיפיור היהודי הראשון: האם זה הסוד השמור ביותר של היהדות? אליהו גליל כתב בישראל היום האפיפיור היהנודי הראשון- צום תמוה שמוזכר בספר עתיק • אזכורים בודדים בידי רבנים ומסמכים ישנים • ומרגל בעמדה הבכירה ביותר • סוד כמוס או אגדה מפוקפקת? תשפטו אתם אז מה קרה אתמול (שני) לפני מאות ואולי אלפי שנים שהביא את חכמי לישראל לקבוע את תשעה בטבת כיום צום? – מחברי הספרים הקדומים לא ידעו את התשובה לשאלה שהוגדרה כ"סוד" בידי החיד"א, החכם הירושלמי בן המאה ה-18, אך תשובה מפתיעה לשאלה דווקא נמצאת בהגהות הרב ברוך פרנקל לשולחן ערוך שנכתבו רק מאה שנה מאוחר יותר: "מצאתי בכתב יד שב-ט' טבת נפטר שמעון הקלפוס שהושיע את ישראל בצרה גדולה בזמן הפריצים נקבע יום מיתתו לתענית עולם בירושלים". כתב היד שעמד בפני הרב פרנקל, שחי בלייפניק שבצ'כיה ונודע כאחד מגדולי דורו, היה ככל הנראה הספר "תולדות ישו", ספר עברי שהיה נפוץ בעבר והציג היסטוריה חלופית ולעגנית לקורות חייו של ישו, שבו נכתב: "וימות שמעון הקלפוסי ויתאבלו בני ישראל את שמעון וקבעו יום מיתתו להתענות בכל שנה ושנה והוא ט' ימים בירח טבת...". שמעון הקלפוסי שאליו מתייחס הספר הוא שמעון כיפא, דייג יהודי יליד בית צידה שליד הכנרת, שהפך בהמשך לפטרוס – ראש השליחים של ישו והאפיפיור הראשון. למותר לציין ש"תולדות ישו" הוא בבירור לא ספר היסטורי שלא ברור מתי הוא חובר ובידי מי, כך שיש לקחת את הדברים בדבר הצום לזכר פטרוס בעירבון מוגבל. ובכל זאת, גם לפי אותה אגדה מפוקפקת, מדוע צמים לזכרו של יהודי שחצה את הקווים ושימש כמייסד הנצרות? – מתברר שיש מסורות מדרשיות על כך שהאפיפיור הראשון היה למעשה "סוכן כפול" של חכמי ישראל בקרב הנוצרים ותפקידו היה ליצור נתק בין נצרות ליהדות; האגדה מספרת שחכמי ישראל נשבעו לקחו על עצמם את כל העוונות שיעשה שמעון-פטרוס במהלך שליחותו הסודית והוא עמד בה בהצלחה כשהצליח, למשל, לגרום לנוצרים להעביר את יום המנוחה שלהם משבת לראשון; אגב, האגדות מסופית שהאפיפיור היהודי שמר על יהדותו בסתר כל ימיו ואף שיגר לחכמי ישראל פיוטים מאלי רגש שכתב במחתרת, ובהם סדר העבודה ליום הכפורים ופיוט "נשמת כל חי", ואלו נכנסו לסידור התפילה של כל יהודי. אחרי שנפטר קבעו חכמי ישראל יום צום לזכרו – שהוסתר כדי להסתיר את התרגיל שעשו היהודים לנוצרים. אינו טועה לעולם בוועידת הווטיקן הראשונה, שהתכנסה ב-1870, הוכרז על האבסולוטיזם התיאולוגי של האפיפיור: האפיפיור אינו טועה לעולם (infallibilitas) בהכרזות שהוא מכריז וכך כתוב בערך האנגלי:"Infallibility, from Latin origin ('in', not + 'fallere', to deceive), is a term with a variety " of meanings related to knowing truth with certainty ביהדות ועל המונח ביהדות היהדות (באותו ערך): Judaism The notion of infallibility in Judaism as it relates to the Tannaim and Amaraim of the Talmud, as well as the Rishonim, Achronim and modern day Gedolim is one surrounded by great debate. There are two schools of thought and each have proper intentions in their criticism of the other. Pro-infallibility The view that Jewish sages are indeed infallible has its foundation is the desire to protect against the unraveling of support for both the religious doctrine and philosophical theory advances by the great sages of Judaism. If one can say "the great sage Rabbi X is wrong when he asserted that Y = Z," there is nothing to stop one from saying that the same Rabbi X might be wrong when it relates to other things as well, and we can therefore no longer accept Rabbi X as an authority on anything. Soon enough, no one would be eligible to make any forceful assertions, because the entire fabric of rabbinic authority will have been undermined. Anti-infallibility The view that Jewish sages, both past and present, are not infallible is an approach to Judaism that attempts to dispel deification. Those who concur with this approach see infallibility as a purely Christian concept that defies rationalism and practicality. Man is inherently imperfect and thus his thought process is imperfect. It is not so much that this school of thought intends to propose this view as much as it intends to argue the opposing view -- there is no source in classical Torah literature to support the stance that rabbis, whether great or small, are or were infallible. An example of support of fallibility can be found in the Talmud, Pesachim 94b: :The sages of Israel say: "The sphere (Earth) remains fixed and the constellations revolve," while the sages of the nations say: "The sphere revolves and the constellations remain fixed."...the sages of Israel say: "during the day the sun moves below the canopy (sky) and at night above the canopy," while the sages of the nations say: "during the day the sun moves below the canopy and at night below the ground." Rebbi said: "Their words seem more correct than ours..." The words of the Mishna are commented on by numerous commentators, and evidence mounts that the Geonim and the Rambam perceived that the sages of the Talmud "erred in a matter of astronomy.Levi, Yehuda, The Science in Torah, Feldheim Publishers 2004, page 92. The Rambam, himself, wrote that the great sages are not expected to advocate positions perfectly in-line with modern science because they were "scholars of that generation." often basing their assessments of what "they learned from the scholars of the era."Maimonidies, The Guide for the Perplexed part 3, chapter 14. הערות שוליים המקור: קטגוריה:נצרות קטגוריה:הוותיקן